Beats: Of Music And Hearts
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Miku asks Kaito the difference in the two types of beats, and he shows her ;3 super bad summary XD


**Ah I can't believe I wrote 3 Vocaloid fanfics to this couple in 2 days and there's hardly anyone around who likes this couple :'( Oh well. They were fun writing. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, its products, characters, songs/music or anything else in any way, shape or form so don't eat me -~-**

**

* * *

**

Beats: Of Music And Hearts

Miku sat on the couch outside of the recording booth along with Meiko, Kaito, Len and Rin.

The five of them waited patiently for their friend Luka to finish recording her song: Kaito and the twins had already recorded, and now only the two remaining girls had yet to go. They all listened quietly, straining to hear their friend's pretty voice over the barriers of the soundproof room and just barely could. When the song finally ended, Luka emerged and sat down beside her friends with an accomplished sigh.

"Hey, hey!" Rin squeaked. "That was 'Just Be Friends' wasn't it?" she asked.

"I think that's one of your best." Len added.

"Thanks you two." The pink-haired girl smiled as Miku got up, retrieved a bottle of water and handed it to her friend who accepted it gratefully.

"Alright. I'm up." Meiko headed off to record next.

"Good luck!" Kaito called.

"Go for it!" The twins chanted.

"Don't mess up!" Luka kidded and the others giggled: as if a professional Vocaloid like _any_ of them would ever mess up recording a song.

The Kagamines began chatting quietly with Luka and Kaito finally took the opportunity to associate with Miku. She had been very quiet all morning and had not said much, and he had caught her nearly dozing off more than once that morning. He turned to where she sat beside him now to find her aqua eyes half-lidded and he blinked in confusion.

"Miku?" he asked. "Oy, Miku!" he shook her shoulder gently and the girl straightened up immediately at his touch.

"Ah! S-S-S-Sorry!" she gasped. "W-What is it?" she asked quickly.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "You've been spacing out all morning and you look paler than usual."

"E-Eh?" Miku stammered. "Really?"

"What's wrong?" Luka asked, sliding over onto Miku's other side and the twins moved beside her. "Are you getting sick?" She placed the back of her hand on Miku's forehead.

"No. I feel as fine as always." She insisted honestly. As far as she could tell, there was nothing wrong.

Just then, Meiko left the recording booth and sat down on the couch between the teal and pink haired girls.

"Alright, Miku, make it quick so we can go back home, okay?" The brunette patted her friend on the back.

"Right!" Miku jumped up from the couch and dashed away. Meiko then noticed the worried glances of her friends as their eyes followed Miku.

"Is something the matter?" she asked them.

"I don't think she's feeling well." Kaito informed her.

"She felt a little hot too." Luka added worriedly. "I can't remember her ever being sick before so I don't think she knows what its like." Rin and Len shared a worried glance with each other.

"Well she only has one song to record, and then we can get her home to rest." Meiko reassured them. "She looked healthy enough just now." She reasoned and the others nodded in agreement. But still they all watched anxiously as their friend set up in the recording booth.

Miku pressed the headphones against her ears and waited until she heard the familiar tinkling beats at the beginning of her song "Last Night, Good Night". She closed her eyes and took a deep, steady breath before letting her voice sing out.

Her tone was calming and slow, her air floating in and out of her lungs easily as she hit every note perfectly up until the chorus. The familiar beats of the music filled her ears, the notes longer and more drawn out as it went on. The notes of the chorus were fairly high and even _she _needed to concentrate a little to be able to hit them flawlessly. She raised her voice higher in the desperation necessary to deliver the sadness and heart-wrenching tone of the lyrics to the song. Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, as they always did for some reason during this song. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she inhaled for a deep breath and found herself lost in the beats of the music.

Then, everything became quieter until all was silent…

The five other Vocaloid who had been sitting on the couch all shot up immediately when they saw Miku collapse.

They all rushed to the recording booth and Kaito, the first to reach her, lifted her up carefully and took her back out. Meiko and Luka informed the recording team of what was happening and that they were taking her home now while Rin and Len grasped one another's hands tightly as they saw their unconscious friend. Kaito look down at Miku's face; her cheeks were slightly flushed and a few beads of sweat clung to her forehead, but aside from that she just looked as though she were asleep.

Once Meiko and Luka returned, they all headed off together quickly for home.

* * *

Kaito laid Miku down gently onto the dark green covers of her bed.

"I shouldn't have let her go record…" Meiko mumbled guiltily.

"Don't worry about it." Luka reassured her. They all knew that Meiko would feel guilty even though it was not really her fault, just because she was the most motherly of them all.

The large room suddenly seemed a lot smaller with six people in it and Kaito glanced at Meiko and then at the twins who were huddled together as though they feared Miku was dead. Meiko took his hint.

"Come on you two." She shooed them away. "Miku will be fine, she just needs some sleep. Let's go play a game and I'll get some snacks." Meiko left the room with the twins reluctantly, leaving Luka and Kaito.

"Okay I have to go down to the studio soon so you're going to have to take care of her." Luka explained to him and Kaito nodded. "I'll tell you what you need to do." Luka was like Meiko's apprentice when it came to maternal instincts and she knew a lot more about these kinds of things than he did. "Well aside from letting her rest, just make sure she doesn't get a fever. If she does, get a damp cloth and put it on her forehead and tell Meiko."

The pink-haired girl reached forward to grasp Miku's arm. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal her wrist. "Also, just check her pulse from time to time." She went on. "A normal heart rate for someone like us would be about 70 beats per minute, but since Miku is smaller it should be around 80." Kaito nodded as Luka pondered if there was anything more. "And make sure her breathing's all right. There shouldn't be too much else wrong with her really. I think it's just fatigue."

"Right. Thanks, Luka." The boy watched her head toward the door.

"Take care of her." The girl winked at him before disappearing.

Kaito blinked after her before turning back to the sleeping Miku. He walked over to the desk in the corner of her room and pulled out the small chair there, dragging it over to the girl's bedside.

Not entirely sure of what he should be doing, Kaito just watched her sleep for a time. It was not often that one of their 'family' got sick, even a little bit, so he knew everyone was a bit on edge. The azure-haired boy reached forward as Luka had done earlier and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. She did not feel hot to him, but she did appear to be a bit paler. He withdrew his hand only to rest two fingers against her exposed wrist. He glanced at the alarm clock in the shape of a leek on her bedside table and waited until the number changed before he started measuring her pulse.

After a minute, Kaito had counted about 72 which made his eyebrows furrow with concern. _Luka said Miku's pulse should be around 80. But, maybe this is because she's asleep?_ He wondered. He was at a loss for what he should do so he waited another moment and counted her heartbeats again but still came up with a similar number as before.

He withdrew his fingers from her wrist and scratched his head, still unsure of what to do. He looked at her face again to see that her sleep seemed deep and peaceful which made him feel a bit better. He tried to remember what else Luka had informed him to do and then recalled he needed to make sure Miku was breathing properly. _How exactly do I do that correctly in this kind of situation?_ He wondered briefly.

Hesitantly, he reached his hand forward again and gently rested his palm under her neck, beneath her collarbones. She did not even flinch at his touch, and Kaito knew she must have been extremely tired. He could feel her heart beating with an even rhythm and her chest rose and fell slowly in accordance to her breath. Kaito let out a sigh of relief as she did not seem to be having difficulty breathing.

He retracted his hand and strained his ears as he had done at the studio earlier to hear the beats of the music. He could hear the quiet rush of air as it filled and emptied her lungs fluently and smiled. Kaito wondered how long she was going to sleep for exactly and debated if he should go and tell the others her condition. But he scratched that idea when he thought about if something happened to her while he was away. So he just stayed there and watched her sleep soundly, making sure that everything seemed okay at that her fever was not coming back.

As time went on, Kaito had to force his eyelids to stay open and frequently had to get up and walk around a bit to keep from falling asleep. But at long last, he heard a small whimper come from the girl lying before him and looked up quickly. Miku's aqua eyes fluttered open like butterflies' wings until her vision could finally focus on the boy beside her.

"Kai…to?" She mumbled, her voice still drowsy with slumber.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He reached forward and playfully ruffled her hair as he often did. "Or should I say good afternoon?" he offered. Miku gave him a puzzled look before she recalled what had happened.

"W-What-?" she tried to ask frantically, sitting up quickly.

"Calm down." Kaito gently pushed her back down. "You're not deathly ill." He chuckled. "Just sleep-deprived." He informed her.

"Oh. I see." Her tense shoulders relaxed. Then another thought crossed her mind. "Have…have you been taking care of me all this time?" she asked, a slight tint of pink forming on her cheeks.

"Ah, well Luka was the one who told me how to." He dodged taking the credit bashfully. "Plus I didn't really do much…"

"But…Kaito's been here this whole time right?" she prodded. "You're the one who's been by my side up until now. And I feel a lot better now so you must have done a good job of taking care of me." She smiled. "So thank you."

"N-No problem." He reached behind his head in embarrassment. "Ah. Let me see your wrist." He requested. Miku blinked at him once but slowly extended her arm toward him.

"W-What is this for?" she asked as she felt him press his pointer and middle finger against her skin.

"Luka told me to measure your pulse to make sure you were okay." He told her.

"Ah. So you _were_ taking care of me." She smirked sheepishly.

"Okay, be quiet for a moment. I need to count." He announced as the clock changed numbers.

"Eh? Count what?"

"Shh…"

When Miku glanced over to see the look of intense concentration on his face, she was immediately silent as though this were something life-threatening.

Half a minute passed and she began to feel awkward.

"Um…Kaito?"

"Gah!"

"W-What?" she squeaked.

"I lost count."

"S-Sorry!" she flinched, praying that he was not angry.

"No its fine." He reassured. "But you're going to have to stay quiet for a full moment now or else I can't focus."

"O-Okay." She promised.

This time, Kaito started over as the minute changed and counted the beats until it was over. He sat back against the chair and let go of her wrist, crossing his arms satisfactorily.

"W-W-Well?" she asked nervously.

"81." He said.

She was silent for a moment, then.

"81 what? I-Is that good or bad?" she clasped her hands together tightly over her chest.

"Its good." He chuckled. "I was measuring your heart rate."

"W-Why?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Why are you scared?" he laughed. "It's because you weren't feeling good and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Ah. I see." Her nervousness faded away as a smile formed on her lips. "Thank you, Kaito."

"Sure." He murmured. "So are you feeling okay now?"

"Yes! I feel great!" she chirped happily, sitting back up in bed again.

"That's a relief." He sighed.

A moment ticked by.

"Neh, Kaito?" she looked over at him.

"Hm?"

"This might be really random but…when I was recording, I was thinking a lot about the beats of the music and the different types. Like how each song has a different beat. It can be sad like 'Last Night', it can be serious like 'Romeo and Cinderella', it can be happy like 'Dear', normal like 'Just Be Friends', slow like 'Alice' or quick like 'Canatrella'. You get it."

"Yeah. But what were you thinking about?" he asked patiently.

"Well…I was wondering if those kinds of beats were similar…" she reached forward and took his hand, pulling it gently and placing it over her heart. "…to these kinds of beats."

Kaito was silent for a moment, trying to compose a decent reply to her fairly reasonable question. She looked up at him with curious eyes as he thought out his answer.

"I think they're very similar." He said at last. "Like when you were sleeping, it was slow like 'Alice', and now that you're awake it's normal like 'Just Be Friends', and if I do this…"

Without warning, he reached forward and yanked her quickly into a tight hug. Miku gasped and froze like a deer in the headlights. Then, her tense shoulders relaxed and she shyly hugged him back with a loose embrace. Kaito waited a moment before pulling away from her.

"See when I did _that_," he continued. "The beating stopped altogether for a second like…like right before the chorus of 'Romeo and Cinderella." He chuckled and she blushed madly. "But after that, your heart was at nearly 100 beats per minute. Really fast like 'Canatrella'." She let out a small, embarrassed squeak. "And if I do this," he went on.

Suddenly, he pushed her away roughly and she fell onto the bed, as though she a just been beaten. "Now I'll bet it's sad like 'Last Night'."

He then reached forward and gently lifted her back up into a sitting position before him. He stroked her hair slowly and soothingly, and she let out a deep breath as her eyes longed to close against his warm, calming touch. "Now," his voice was softer, a mere whisper in her ear. "I can tell it's happy like 'Magnet' or 'Dear'." He felt her heart fluttering against her ribcage.

"And," he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled away a bit, looking down into her aqua eyes. "…now…" he said slowly, sliding one finger from the base of her neck, and up her throat to lift her chin and face up to him. "I'll make it loud and fast like 'Cendrillon'."

Kaito leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Miku's eyes flew open to double their size and her heart was beating _pretty _loud and _pretty_ fast; that much was true. She slowly kissed him back and he tightened his embrace on her, his hands wrapping around the small of her back. He waited until her pulse dropped back to normal before letting her go. "And that's why I don't think that these beats," he placed his palm back over her chest. "and those beats are too different." He concluded.

"Mm. You're right." Miku beamed cheerfully. "Thanks for teaching me."

"So," he asked. "Just curious, but what's your favorite song?"

"Oh that's easy." She giggled. " 'Cendrillon', of course."

* * *

**A/N: Just FYI 'Alice' is the abbreviation for the Vocaloid song 'Alice Of Human Sacrifice', and obviously 'Last Night' is short for 'Last Night, Good Night' :3**

**Likey? :D Hatey? D: Lemme know! :3**

**Please review!**


End file.
